Cachorro
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: En silencio, el demonio le pidió continuar con lo que diría por lo que tomando una bocanada de aire y juntando todo el coraje que nunca poseería abrió los labios emitiendo su petición: —¡Quiero un cachorro!


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Notas de autor:

Después de casi un mes, traigo mi regalo para ti Beatrike :'3 espero sea de tu agrado y disculpa el ligero OoC, si algo no te gusta lo cambio con gusto o en su defecto hago tu regalo otra vez.

Como lo he hecho anteriormente, pueden pasarse por el sexy foro ¡Siéntate! ingresando desde el link en mi perfil.

杀生丸

Cachorro

杀生丸

—¿No cree que sería demasiado, señorita Kagome?— Preguntó Rin con un tono rosado en las mejillas.

La sacerdotisa le sonrió para tranquilizarla colocando las manos sobre las de ella que descansaban en el regazo de la joven, lo que hizo que volteara a verla fijamente a sus ojos azules.

—No creo que se niegue— se tapó la boca con la muñeca para minimizar la risa que luchaba por escapar de sus labios. —¿O tú lo crees?  
—No, pero...  
—Rin, él hará lo que le pidas— Kagome le guiñó uno de esos ojos color mar que empezaron a brillar ante la perspectiva de la respuesta—, es mejor volver.

Ambas chicas se levantaron para sacudir sus ropas, debían dirigirse a la cabaña de Kaede ya que ahí el demonio albino hacia sus visitas. Cuando llegaron Sango y Miroku se encontraban dentro preparando un poco de té en tanto Inuyasha intentaba matar a su hermano con sus ojos dorados, el daiyoukai se encontraba con su típica cara de importarle un carajo su alrededor hasta que divisó a la adolescente.

—¡Señor Sesshômaru! — Rin corrió a su lado intentando no lanzarse sobre él, lo que menos quería era hacerlo enfadar si tenía una proposición que hacerle, aunque bien había dicho Kagome, él nunca le negaba nada y dado que la fecha era especial (al menos para ella, Sesshômaru nunca hablaba de eso) no iba a tener un no por respuesta.  
—Rin— al contrario de la chica, el demonio no demostró esa éxtasis de alegría como ella.

Duraron rato sentados mientras Rin se moría de nerviosismo lo que la hacía hablar más de lo normal, cosa que sin duda Sesshômaru ya había notado pero le estaba otorgando tiempo para que hiciera la petición.

—¿Has pensado en comprometerla?— La pregunta del monje era dirigida hacia Inuyasha, sin embargo Miroku se vio agredido por dos miradas ámbar y una azulada en tanto Rin casi empezaba a hiperventilar.  
—¡No me quiero casar! — La aludida casi corría a esconderse tras su protector cuando dio su respuesta, aunque lo único que hizo fue mover la mano hasta sentir la estola de Sesshômaru.  
—Sandeces.  
—Ya veo...— Miroku sólo sonrió dejando el tema correr, había obtenido la respuesta que quería y eso bastaba.

Minutos después, Sango sirvió el té con una sonrisa a pesar de querer matar a su marido por semejante pregunta, ¿qué esperaba conseguir? Sesshômaru jamás permitiría que cualquier macho se aproximara a Rin.

—Señor Sesshomaru— la vocecita de la chica lo hizo voltear, olvidando el enfado que ocultaba ante los demás al igual que el desagrado que le provocaba el tener que compartir su preciado aire con esos seres inferiores. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Rin, por llamarlo de alguna manera ya que era el aniversario de cuando él la revivió y a la chiquilla le gustaba pasarla con todo el grupo de Inuyasha y él.  
—¿Qué es?

Rin se mordió el labio insegura de cómo proceder, tener la completa atención de Sesshômaru la estaba abrumando; sus mejillas encendidas eran prueba de ellos. En silencio, el demonio le pidió continuar con lo que diría por lo que tomando una bocanada de aire y juntando todo el coraje que nunca poseería abrió los labios emitiendo su petición:

—¡Quiero un cachorro!

Silencio sepulcral.

Sango escupió el té exactamente dos segundos después de que su cerebro registró la petición de la chica, líquido que terminó en la cara y cuello de su marido que tenía su ya conocida sonrisa pervertida a todo lo ancho de su cara. Inuyasha se sostenía con fuerza el pecho donde su corazón debía estar a mil por hora y un tono pálido en su piel como si su peor pesadilla estuviera hablándole de pasar un fin de semana juntos.

Pero Sesshômaru, él demonio tan temido por todos se encontraba con una expresión perpleja y sin habla; completamente enfocado en su protegida_ inocente_ y _pura_.

—¿Qué?— ¿Había una posibilidad que sus sentidos auditivos estuvieran siendo contaminados por la presencia de tan despreciables humanos? Sesshômaru esperaba que sí, porque sin duda no iba a darle _eso _a la chica.  
—¡Quiero un cachorro!— Esta vez, la sonrisa de Rin fue más luminosa que de costumbre.

Estaba jodido.

Malditamente jodido, Naraku no podría compararse jamás con eso, es cierto que antes el pensamiento de tener descendencia con Rin había acudido a su mente sin embargo que fuera ella quien se lo propusiera era jodidamente incómodo, por no mencionar un tanto... ¿excitante?

—¿Te parece una buena idea?— Kagome habló con una sonrisa pensando que sus amigos estaban exagerando en su reacción—, Rin es lo bastante responsable ahora y dudo mucho que se separe de él.

Inuyasha la taladró con la mirada, exigiéndole silencio con sus ojos dorados. Kagome le regresó el gesto sin entender, ¿qué pasaba con ese chico?

—¿Ahora? — Sesshômaru preguntó.  
—¡Ni se te ocurra! — El medio demonio saltó de inmediato—, en serio no puedes estar considerándolo.  
—Pero quiero un perrito— Rin musitó con tristeza.

«Pausa todo el mundo».

Fue el pensamiento de los adultos presentes, exceptuando por su puesto a Kagome.

—¿De qué...de qué estás hablando Rin?— Sango fue la primera en hablar intentando no morderse la lengua, joder ella no quería saber las fantasías de la niña con el demonio pero necesitaba saber a qué se refería con cachorro.

Fue el turno de Kagome y Rin para fruncir el ceño al verse entre ellas, ¿qué estaban pensado ellos?

—¿Una mascota? —Se aventuró la sacerdotisa con cierto recelo. Inuyasha y Sango enrojecieron al mismo tiempo mientras que la última escondía sus mejillas de la vista de todos, Miroku resopló perdiendo así su sonrisa.

Sesshômaru se levantó sin decir palabra y silencioso como llegó se fue sin despedirse de Rin, necesitaba un respiro definitivamente.

—¡Sesshômaru!— La adolescente salió corriendo tras él, pero se encontró únicamente con la figura del daiyoukai entre las nubes—, ¿que hice mal?  
—¡Pedirle un cachorro!— Inuyasha explotó a su espalda.  
—Siéntate.

Rin cerró los ojos al ver al medio demonio estamparse en el suelo, de repente se sentía realmente triste.

—Rin— Sango se acercó hasta ella—, no hiciste nada mal, es solo...uh.  
—Para los demonios perro, cachorro es sinónimo de un hijo— explicó Miroku con esa sonrisa específica que a Rin le provocaba escalofríos por lo pervertida que se veía. La chica enrojeció tres tonos por encima del traje de rata de fuego de Inuyasha mientras que con un chillido salía huyendo.

Kagome que lucía ese mismo tono detuvo a los hombres de ir por ella, necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado con Sesshômaru.

—Oh dioses. — Rin se detuvo hasta que llegó al árbol sagrado, recargando su espalda en él.

Aún recordaba la respuesta a su petición inocente para ella, pero que portaba un doble sentido muy filoso: ahora.

¿Si ella le pedía un bebé a Sesshômaru...se lo daría? ¿Eso significaba que la quería o...?

Gritó de pura frustración, con ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el árbol una y otra vez a ver sí eso borraba la escena que acababa de protagonizar.

—Sesshômaru no querrá ni verme. —Susurró con tono bajo acariciando la corteza—, supongo que fue desagradable para él.  
—Te equivocas.

Rin se detuvo el corazón que parecía querer correr lejos de su sitio, ¿qué demonios hacia su señor tras ella? Cuándo se dio la vuelta sus labios se abrieron en una O perfecta, después de unos segundos sonrió con alegría abrazándose a él. Ella estaba por agradecer cuando sintió la respiración caliente de Sesshômaru en su oreja.

—Mi respuesta es la misma.

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica que dio un pequeño respingo ante la osadía del demonio, pero para sorpresa de este ella se aferró a sus hombros en señal de aceptación.

Sesshômaru se sintió satisfecho por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el pequeño perro negro se removió incómodo por encontrarse entre ambos completamente olvidado en el césped, ladró llamando la atención de Rin y por consiguiente provocando que ella se separara para alzarlo.

—¡Cachorro!

El daiyoukai gruñó reclamando su territorio, pero al gimotear el pequeño Rin empezó a dejar pequeños besos por su cabeza peluda. No, Sesshômaru no estaba celoso de ese chucho; sólo no le agradaba la idea de tenerlo a su alrededor. Ante un nuevo gruñido la chica sonrió para sus adentro, levantándose tan pronto que el demonio no la vio moverse hasta que sus labios rosas estaban sobre los de él.

Bueno, nada podía ser malo ¿verdad?

—Te apuesto a que si le dará el otro cachorro— la voz del monje llegó a sus oídos provocando un ligero fruncimiento en las perfectas cejas del ambarino mayor.  
—Keh.

杀生丸

• A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic. No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

_Con amor_

_Hayden_


End file.
